Banana Pancakes
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Inspired by Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. "This song is meant to keep you, from doing what you're supposed to. Like waking up too early, maybe we can sleep in. I'll make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend." Emily/Morgan family fluff.


**I found the cutest song, 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson. So, as you can see, this story was inspired by this song. If you haven't heard it, go check it out already. Enjoy!  
**

**FLUFF ALERT.  
**

All was quiet in the Morgan's household on this cold winter morning. Morgan stirred as the weak sunlight filtered into the otherwise darkened bedroom though the curtains. He cracked open one eye and glanced tiredly at the alarm clock. Six am. Too early for a Saturday. Frankly, if you ask him, it was too early for any day. And with that, he closed his eyes again and pulled the beautiful brunette sleeping soundly in his arms closer. But as he slowly drift back to sleep, he felt a pair of small hands tug his shirt.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes again and turned his head to check the source of disturbance. He frowned when he found his five year old daughter standing by their bed with her favourite stuffed brown bear, Beary, in her arms.

"Katie? What are doing up so early?" he whispered, careful not to wake his wife.

"I had a dream..." she whispered back.

"Another nightmare, Princess?" he asked gently.

"No," she shook her head, "It was really good dream. I dreamed that I was eating banana pancakes... Can you make me pancakes, Daddy?" she asked hopefully.

Morgan chuckled to him when he heard about her dream. He didn't know why Katie loved pancakes so much but her obsession with pancakes began even before she was born. When Emily was pregnant with her, she craved for pancakes all the time. That was how Garcia came about calling Katie, 'Baby Pancakes'.

"You want pancakes now?" he asked, "Can we wait till later? When Mama is awake? You can come lie with us for a bit..." Morgan prayed that she would accept his proposal because he really didn't want to leave the warm bed or Emily's arms any time soon. It was too early and too cold for his taste.

"But I'm hungry... I really want banana pancakes now, Daddy." She batted her big brown eyes at her father. "Please, Daddy..."

"Alright," he sighed. As he carefully got out of bed, he silently cursed himself for letting these two brunettes wrap him around their fingers. Of course, he wouldn't admit it because Emily would say that he was whipped.

But it was all worth it when a massive smile exploded on Katie's face. "Pancakes!" she cheered happily as she bounced down the stairs.

******

Emily wrapped her comforter tighter around her body and snuggled closer to Morgan, only to find that his side of the bed was empty, but she did find Beary, Katie's beloved soft toy, on his side of the bed. Deciding that she didn't really want to go back to sleep without him, she went in search of him and Katie, hissing as her feet came in contact with the cold floors. A huge grin graced her face as she saw Morgan pour the pancake batter into the pan. Who would have thought Derek Morgan would wake up at six in the morning to make pancakes?

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Morning, baby."

He flipped the pancake and turned around to give her a proper 'Good Morning' kiss. "You're up early," he commented.

"Your fault," she said, "I got cold."

"Sorry," he smiled, "Katie wanted pancakes, pouted a little and here I am... She gets it from you, you know."

"Get what from me?" Emily laughed.

"The whole, 'I'm so pretty, all I have to do is bat my big brown eyes at Daddy and he'll do anything for me' thing."

"I didn't teach her that," she smiled and looked around, "Where's Katie by the way?"

"She's in her room, changing," he responded as he turned around to pour some more batter onto the pan. "She didn't want to dirty her Pjs."

As if on cue, the little girl bounced down the stairs and smiled brightly when she saw Emily. "Mama!"

"Morning, sweetheart," Emily smiled, catching her as she leaped into her arms. "Can you tell me why you woke Daddy up so early on a Saturday to make pancakes for you?"

"I dreamed of banana pancakes and got hungry... Are you mad, Mama?"

She sighed, "I'm not mad. Next time, don't wake Daddy up so early okay? He's tired and he needs his sleep."

"Okay," she nodded and leaned over to hug Morgan, "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay," Morgan smiled. "Pancakes are almost done. Why don't you and Mama get the juice and set the table?"

"Okay!" Katie grinned as Emily set her down on the floor. "I'll go get Beary!" And with that, she raced up the stairs.

"Looks like Beary is joining us for breakfast," Emily laughed.

******

By the late afternoon, Katie was getting really sleepy. So were her parents. They didn't do much that day though. All they did was make pancakes, watched movies together, ate pizza for lunch and watched more movies.

"Katie, honey, time for your nap," Emily said as the little girl yawned.

"Can we take a nap together?" Katie asked then she continued, "Mama and Daddy are sleepy too."

Emily looked at Morgan and he shrugged, "Why not? I could use a nap."

"Okay, we can take a nap together," Emily agreed, "But you have to promise that you'll sleep in your room at night."

"Promise," she smiled and pulled her parents off the couch.

Once the two adults were in bed, the little girl crawled on top of Morgan and laid her head on his chest. Emily and Morgan looked at her and she mumbled, "I like to sleep on Daddy..."

They laughed but Morgan made no move to get his daughter off him. Instead, he softly kiss the top of her head and said, "Sweet dreams, Pancakes."

And within seconds, the little girl fell asleep. The early morning had tire her out. Morgan wrapped his free arms around Emily and she intertwined her other hand with his and rest them on Katie.

"If only the team could see you now," she smirked. And Morgan grinned in return. Of course, he was the fearless FBI agent on the field but here he could be what he really felt he was. His career was not as important as his family.

"Hotch and JJ both have kids, they know what it's like."

"Hmm... I'm sure," Emily smiled sleepily, "By the way, before you fall asleep, you might want to come up with some new baby names."

Morgan turned to look at her puzzled. "New baby names? You're pregnant?" he asked happily.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him lightly, "Eleven weeks."

He kissed her back holding her to him, his hand running down her back. "I love you."

"You better," Emily laughed tiredly. "Maybe this one will be a boy. Then you wouldn't be outnumbered."

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl. As long as the little one is healthy, I'm happy," he said sincerely.

"You're a good Daddy."

They fell into a peaceful silence both watching their daughter. The dim light cast shadows over them and Morgan turned his head slightly to find his wife sound asleep. Her peaceful appearance was mirrored in Katie's tiny features. He knew that when the little one came into this world these quiet moments would become few in number. He can't wait to see the look on Katie's face when they tell her that she was going to be a big sister. She had been asking them for a sibling for a long time. He found he was in such a mood that sleep would not come and he didn't want to close his eyes, but slowly though the exhaustion of the day caught up with him.

But before he let himself fall into a dreamscape, he decided that this was his favourite weekend, save the waking up early part, the rest was pretty awesome. Banana pancakes for breakfast, movies, pizza for lunch, more movies and then a nap with his two favourite girls. And in the future another girl or boy.

Yeah, it was a pretty good weekend.


End file.
